


Didn't know you'd be here but wish you wouldn't go

by GlytheSector



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/F, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 06:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4554939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlytheSector/pseuds/GlytheSector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Empire is in peril but there's always time for an awkward meeting with the ex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Didn't know you'd be here but wish you wouldn't go

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for the Sith warrior class story and the Shadow of Revan expansion.

Nailani had never visited Darth Marr’s residence before. It was about as foreboding and as grim a place as she’d expected. Quiet too. The servants had hurried her past the many guards and into an austere living room with barely a whisper. Once they’d assured her that their master would be with her shortly they’d vanished off, leaving her alone in the silence with her thoughts. And they were concerning thoughts at that. There had been disturbing rumours about Marr’s health recently, continual speculation about his lack of appearances in public and talk of assassination attempts. Nailani could only hope such words were baseless, drivel being spouted by those determined to ignore Vitiate’s return and threat by such extent that they needed another reason behind the sudden flurry of covert activity that cloaked Dromund Kaas. But coupled with his heavy security Nailani had to worry that Marr’s position was not as stable as she’d hoped. No Dark councillor would dare appear unprotected, true, but to display as many forces as he was currently would normally imply a fear of vulnerability which would summon the self-serving vultures of the city as surely as the scent of blood summoned a nexu. 

Not that there was much she could do about it if any of her concerns proved true. Never much of an adept in the political games of the Sith, her rather dim star had fallen even further since Yavin IV, despite Marr’s support. The elite of the Empire might be in denial about Vitiate but they were eager enough to discard any claims to power she might make. Not that power for its own sake particularly interested her, but it would have been nice to have some sort of position of security from which to act should the Empire need her service once more. She couldn’t even directly swear her allegiance to Marr, (not that she particularly wanted to, selfish as it might be) and lend him her support, for fear of leading others to suspect that Marr was making a bid for the Emperor’s vacant throne. 

Nor had she had any success in determining the location or condition of her only other major political ally, Darth Vowrawn. His absence was as disquieting as it was frustrating, for surely the Sith who had discovered at least some of the Hand’s handiwork would be of great assistance in the hunt for the Emperor. And Vitiate aside, his absence from the Council was bound to lead to trouble. At least his Sphere of Influence seemed to be running itself well enough. 

Her thoughts were interrupted by the murmur of a familiar presence. She was still far away, but to Nailani’s senses Lana’s approach might as well have been lit up like a beacon. The strength of the feelings it arose in her was painful, but at least it gave her plenty of time to compose herself before her ears caught up with the sound of Lana’s footsteps. When Lana was eventually ushered into the room by the same servant as earlier Nailani’s face was a perfectly composed and serene mask. At least she could only hope it was. And that the servant didn’t notice she was sitting on her hands to resist the urge to fidget. 

Lana for her part remained standing within the room’s doorway, hands clasped in her customary pose until the door closed behind her and the servant’s presence faded into the distance. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know…”

“That I’d be here? Why would you apologize for that?” Nailani watched as Lana paced slowly away from the door and the couch on which she sat. Of the two Nailani suspected she knew which Lana was avoiding. 

Lana just sighed as she examined the painting of the Korriban academy which hung on the wall. Somehow Nailani doubted Lana had just discovered a sudden passion for art. Although perhaps she already had one. It was difficult to remember how much they still didn’t know about each other, regardless of how they felt about each other. Or had felt. And if Lana had her way then perhaps they’d never learn any more.

“I realise that this is difficult.” Lana said, while still watching the canvas. “I have been trying to make this as simple as possible, if I can not make it any easier.”

“Easier for who?” Lana might look calm on the outside but Nailani knew better. Even if the turmoil of her feelings hadn’t betrayed her, there was a tension in her posture that Nailani hadn’t seen since Theron had confronted her about the perceived betrayal back on Rishi. “By which I mean is this avoiding each other really helping you Lana? I understand your reasons, I do. But I have been worried. And you don’t look particularly well.” She really didn’t. There were shadows under her eyes and an almost despairing weight to her emotions that Nailani had never felt before. Even hunted by the Empire and alone with suspect allies Lana had seemed more confident than this.

Lana finally turned to smile at her politely. “I appreciate your concern my Lord Wrath. But you needn’t worry about me. I’m sure there are more important matters demanding your attention.” Nailani caught her face somewhere between a wince and a scowl. Sincere or not that was about as close as Lana would come to telling her to back off. 

“I’m not the Wrath anymore Lana. Or Minister Beniko if you’d prefer.” Such a slip was far more likely to be a deflection on Lana’s part but Nailani was abruptly too tired to push further.

Lana drifted closer, apparently content the subject had been dropped. “Darth Marr doesn’t appear to agree. You may no longer serve Vitiate but your importance to the Empire is not diminished in his eyes. Or mine. Perhaps it has increased, since you no longer serve a Master whose true intentions are not in its best interests.”

“Hmph. Well that would be a first.” By the force she sounded petulant. The Emperor’s betrayal had not devastated her as Baras’ had, but it was hard not be to be bitter about being taken in and used again.

“You still give yourself too little credit.” Lana frowned slightly as she sat down on the couch. A significant distance away and her body language was still guarded, but it was some progress. “Darth Marr obviously values your opinion.” She offered.

“I don’t even know what this meeting is about.” Nailani admitted. Maybe she should be circumspect with Lana, as she would with any other Sith. But holding onto her better judgement seemed to be impossible when she lost her hearts. Quinn had proved that. 

“Maybe something to do with the Hand?”

“That seems likely.”

“You mean you don’t know either?” That was a surprise. Darth Marr appeared to have taken Lana into his confidence since Yavin IV. If she didn’t know why Marr wanted to talk then Nailani couldn’t imagine what the meeting’s subject would be.

Lana snorted. “Unfortunately becoming Minister of Intelligence hasn’t yet granted me omniscience. Though given the fact that your meeting was organized at such short notice that I didn’t hear about it, I would presume the matter is somewhat urgent or time-sensitive.”

“Implying that under normal conditions you would have heard about it?” Nailani wasn’t sure how to feel about that. “Lana have you been monitoring my activities?”

Lana looked away. “The observation and protection of significant figures within the Empire is my prerogative.” 

“Well I appreciate the thought but it’s hardly necessary. I’m perfectly capable of looking after myself.”

“I don’t doubt that. But you know as well as I that Vitiate has a personal interest in you. It would be foolish not to anticipate some sort of attack, and your current security is hardly adequate.”

Nailani didn’t really need to be reminded about Vitiate’s words back on Yavin IV. “Why, what’s wrong with it?”

That got her a raised eyebrow. “Besides the fact that it barely exists? You should at least have some guards onsite at all times to patrol and monitor.”

“I like my privacy.” Nailani knew she sounded sullen but she loathed the idea of having strangers constantly underfoot.

Lana gave her an exasperated look. “Then I’ll make sure the security upgrade recommendations I’ll send over take discretion into account.”

“I wasn’t aware I’d agreed to have my security upgraded.”

“Then it’s a good thing you’re too much of a pragmatist to refuse simply to spite me. Or you’ll agree because you realise losing you would devastate the Empire. Or possibly out of concern for your crew, if not yourself. Or to simply to help my peace of mind.”

Nailani couldn’t find a reason to refute any of Lana’s points, much as she hated to admit it. “Fine. I’ll review my personal security and look at those recommendations when I receive them. But those were some low blows.”

Lana granted her a small smile. “Maybe. But your continued well-being will certainly go a long way to assuage any guilt I might feel.”

So much for making this easier, Nailani wanted to say. But she didn’t. She knew Lana meant well. She just wished this could all be easier too. That if they couldn’t be together then she could just lock her feelings for Lana away somewhere where they wouldn’t hurt. But she was Sith, even if she didn’t walk the usual path of one. Denying her feelings wasn’t her way.

“Well thank you anyways. I do appreciate it.”

“I’d be neglecting my duties if I didn’t.” Lana claimed, but blushed as she did so. And that was something Lana would never do. Despite the current heartache it had led them to it was still one of the things Nailani most admired about her.

“So what brings you here?” Nailani asked. She was rather curious as to what matter was so secret that it could not simply be conveyed by holo, even if she doubted Lana would tell her.

“Nothing to do with Vitiate unfortunately. I’d almost be glad if it was, the lack of progress on that front has been disconcerting. But the usual business of the Empire continues, with all its power plays and politics. I’m afraid I can’t say more.”

“Understandable. But if there’s any help I can offer don’t hesitate to call on me.” She might not be eager to serve a new master but Nailani would always be happy to work with Lana as an ally.

“I’ll be sure to keep that in mind.”

The silence that fell between them could not be called companionable, not by a long shot. But it was definitely preferable to the icy awkwardness that had sprung up on Lana’s arrival. So for that Nailani was thankful. Small progress was at least something.

When the servant finally returned they offered Nailani an enormous bow. “My apologies, my lord. But Darth Marr has given strict instructions that the Minister’s business is always urgent, and as such she should never be kept waiting. I must beg your continued patience.”

“Of course, I comprehend the situation. No apology is necessary.”

The servant looked immensely relieved. “My thanks my Lord. Minister, if you’ll follow me.”

Lana got up to leave before pausing to turn back. “I hope to see you again soon my Lord.”

Nailani nodded at her, uncomfortably aware of the servant’s presence in the room. But even if they’d been completely alone she couldn’t have even a fraction of the things she wished to say. “I hope that too Minister.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed this fic. Comments and criticism welcome.


End file.
